Love Is our Destiny
by MissMarie27
Summary: She was the creation of an archangel and a mortal 244 years ago. God kept her around for a reason, To bring Castiel and Dean Winchester together, forever. The destiny he gave her: To create a new era of angels with Sam Winchester by her side. But being the daughter of Gabriel wasn't always fun, and Castiel and Dean are always stubborn. Destiel. Sam/OFC, pre season 9 AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please note that this is a Destiel and Sam/OFC fic.** That means that the OFC will be just as important as the Destiel and Sam role. So if it is not your thing to read about an OFC while reading a Destiel story, you should leave now.

**AN 2**: This is a pre season 9 AU meaning that the following events and people do no take place and or do not die. The trials DID end, the gates to hell are closed. Crowley is MIA. The Angels never fell to earth, Metatron does not exist. Abbadon does not exist. Castiel was never turned human. Sam was never possessed by Gadreel. God is back! The Men of Letters do exist and the Winchesters along with Kevin do live in the bunker.

**AN 3: **Also I DO NOT HAVE A BETA! but I am in dire need of one. Tho I would like to thank that amazing **Luciel89 **for proof reading and correcting all my mistakes. Please go check her work out. Also please don't flame in the reviews and remember R&R that what keeps me going. This is also my first Destiel and SPN chapter fic. I hope you enjoy.

**"There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..." John Lennon**

You can hear it, the sound of something liquid dripping slowly onto concrete floors. When you walk closer to the light you can see it, blood.

"You stupid son of bitch, you really think you can kill me? As soon as I get these spikes out of me I am going to rip your wings off and watch you beg for your life." You hear a female voice snarl out between pained intakes of breath.

When you walk more into the room you can see her. The old style horror movie type doctor tables, strapping the female down. The female screams out in pain as you watch as the older female angel impales a spike through the bloody flesh of her thigh.

"You really think you will get away again? We're going to find a way to kill you, the holy oil burns doesn't it, you filthy abomination?" The older female angel's face is inches from the younger woman, venom and hate fill her voice.

You watch the younger's face contort into a feral-like look as she growls. Blood, torn skin, a face that has been tortured. She stops all of a sudden, and you watch a gleam in her eyes as her face turns smug. You watch her pained eyes turn confident as they emit a gold glow.

"Naomi, Naomi, when are you going to learn that you will never kill me? You've been trying to for the last 200 years." The overconfidence and smugness are almost too much. It reminds you of Alastair, it almost disgusts you.

You watch this Naomi woman, face form into a glare From either hearing what she knows might really be the truth or disgust; you really can't tell the difference.  
"Oh Lilith, daddy is not here to protect you, I still cannot believe father has let you live this long, you filth." She laughs out, in that tone you use when you are talking to a child, like they are delusional.

You watch now as 'Lilith' freezes at that comment. Something hits close to home. You then once again see her eyes start to glow. That smirk back in place.

"Time to die, Naomi," she whispers out, not in a threat but in a promise. The spikes start to slip out from her flesh as the wounds start to heal. The metal buckles holding the female down snap. With non -human speed you watch her launch from the table grabbing a hold of the older female's throat as she lifts her up, feet dangling. It's only a blink of a second before that second hand comes up. There is blood splattered across the white wall. You watch the older women fall to the floor thrashing, her throat is ripped out.

"Now you can't scream while I rip these out, you bitch!" The younger screams out in vengeance as she places her bloody heel against the fallen angel's back. The older starts panicking and thrashing, fighting to get up as you watch the younger pull at the manifested black wings, slowly tearing and -

**XXXXX**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
An alarm clock screams as a young woman jumps awake, hand grabbing the offending clock and whipping it at the wall. Sweat covers the young woman's body as her heart races. Breathing in deep she tries to calm down, pulling the sheets off her frame.

"What the fuck?" she asks herself as she checks her cell for the time.  
3:54 am it reads.

"Shit, three hours?" She sighs, frustration in her voice. The young woman shakes her head and mumbles. She pulls the down comforter up and around her chest as she lies her head back down, trying to relax. Within a few minutes her body is meditated, she clears her mind tuning into 'Angel Radio' listening for any chance of an angel's murder. On hearing none, the woman places her hands against her face. Confusion

"Damn gramps, what is with these dreams, I can't even tell if they're real or even dreams anymore," she whispers as she looks at the ceiling. She sounds almost lost.

"They are neither Lilith, just a vision of what could be," a rough male voice speaks.

The so called girl Lilith springs up in bed, startled. Her eyes scan the room finally landing on the face of an African American male. The face of Morgan Freeman?!

She looks at him with an unamused glare after she realizes who this man is. "Seriously? you're keeping up with that image? Last week was Alanis, the week before that George – what next, Whoopi?"

Her 'grandfather,' God lets out a small chuckle, followed by a slight confused head-tilt.

"Whoopi played me?" Realization dawns on his face. "Ah yes. that Kate Hudson movie, I will show up as the comedian next week."  
Lilith rolls her eyes. Then shakes her head in an amused manner

"Ok gramps, besides the talk of your Doppelganger vessel choices, what did you mean 'a vision of what could be'? Did you send me a premonition?" Her face is full of questions.

The Lord smiles at first then a serious look adorns his face.  
"A premonition? No. It was more of a look into a coarse of fate, should you choose to decline my mission for you."

Lilith scoffs as she lays back down into her pillows.  
"You make that sound like a bad thing. Killing those fuckers that have been after me for over 200 years sounds like a gift to me," she says, distaste and anger on her tongue.

God peers over from the side of the bed, a stern look in place.  
"Lilith, if that happens, I will have to cease your existence – I do not wish for that to happen. You are my only 'grandchild,' I have plans for you my child."

Lilith raises an eyebrow "Did you really just use air quotes? Plans? What are these plans and no cryptic bullshit wording; it's 2014 – speak American."

The lord's face goes serious as he hold out his hand. "Watch your tone, Lilith, now come; we have much to discuss."

**XXXXX**

Its midday as Sam Winchester makes his way into the large kitchen of the Bunker, dropping a stack of papers on the table and taking a seat, only to open his laptop.

"So I think I found a case."

Dean looks over to his brother from the stove he's currently preparing lunch at, interest spiked.  
"Oh? What do you have?"

Sam picks up the papers and shuffles through them. He sighs before he starts describing the potential case.  
"Well it looks to be werewolves, pure bloods at that. The victims were murdered out of the lunar cycle, and the hearts are missing. Before that there were several animals killed throughout town, hearts were missing on them. The only weird part is tha I believe we're dealing with more then one wolf. Five people were killed inside a church. I think we should go check it out; it's not too far – El Dorado, Kansas. It's a little over a three hour drive."

Dean nods as he walks over to the table, setting his plate down and taking a seat.

"Well, let's go check it out. Do you think we should bring Cas? I mean, if we're dealing with more than one pureblood, I think some extra back up would be good. Plus, you remember the last time we've dealt with pure bloods. I'm not in the mood to get my ass thrown into stuff again." He huffs at the memory. He really hated those elite monsters.

Sam nods as he types away at his laptop, eyes scanning the screen, never leaving.  
"Yeah, call him down here and we'll tell Kevin we'll be leaving in the morning."

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam's habit of focusing too much on his research.  
He'll call for Cas after he finished his lunch; no need to let a good burger go cold, even if his heart beats just a fraction faster at the idea of seeing the blue-eyed angel.

"Cas? can you come here for a moment?"

Dean asks quietly as he works on changing the oil in Baby. The flutter of wings signals the arrival of the angel.

"Hello Dean," Castiel speaks as a small smile plays on his semi-chapped lips. He is happy to see the hunter again. Lately the two exchanged more smiles and even hugs. Purgatory brought them closer in a way, even if they spent most of the time looking for eachother. Neither will admit this out loud, but they know their relationship has changed.

Dean pops his head out from under the hood, sending Cas a small smile, forcing his excitement down and playing it cool.  
"Hey man, I didn't bother you from anything too important, did I? The big man still trying to restore order up there?" As much as he wouldn't care if he caused Cas to blow off Host duties, he doesn't want to sound like he's more important than God.

Castiel makes his way closer to Dean , watching the man put his mechanic skills to work.

"Yes, father is doing his best to restore and bring order to the mess that my older brothers caused. However, you could say he's being 'laid back' about it. Many of my brothers are annoyed by the fact that he's in no hurry to fix it."

Dean chuckles as he holds out his hand from under Baby's frame. He's been showing Cas small things about vehicles. The Angel is a fast learner.

"You guys need to remember he is God after all, if he wanted it fixed by tomorrow it'd be done I think. He's just wanting those douchebags to suffer and/or he has some sort of master plan. The archangels are gone – who can take the blame? What is he having you do anyway?" For once he's actually interested in the progress of the restoration of Heaven.

Cas smiles slightly as he hands Dean the oil pan. He enjoys the fact that Dean shows interest in his duties and his home for once.  
"Nothing, I am the only one without a job to do. I've never in my existence been able to do what I please. I feel like I should be to blame; I did cause quite the mess, but father has assured me," Castiel sighs. He's still not sure how he feels about not having an assignment.

Dean finishes the oil change and wipes his hands on a rag. He pretends not to notice the way Cas stares at him. He knows the angel enjoys the sight of him dirty, sweaty, hands caked with oil and grease. It gives Dean butterflies he tries to repress.

"Well, maybe he's just giving you a much needed break, and Cas, man, if he forgave you for what you did, then relax and enjoy not having to go on a mission, man. Though, speaking of missions, I wanted to know if you would want to join me and Sammy on a hunt." He's praying to god that Cas says yes. The more time he can spend with his angel the better.

Cas catches himself from staring for too long, slightly nervous about what Dean would do if he caught him watching him that way.  
"What have you come across?" More time spent with his hunter the better.

Dean fills Cas in on the case and what Sam believes they are dealing with. Cas agrees to join them and only intervene if the number of werewolves outweighs what the brothers can handle on their own. Plus, God has told him that he can do what he pleases, respectfully. There is nothing more he wishes for than to be by his charge's side.

**XXXXX**

"What,wait, you want me to do what? How is 'bring Castiel and The righteous man together in a bond' going to restore ord

er to the host? How am I supposed to do that? And what does that even have to do with me? If they're what's going to start fixing shit, how am I involved?" Lilith looks at her grandfather in confusion, her mind is racing.

"Lilith, it's not that hard to understand; find Castiel and the Winchester brothers. Do whatever you must do to bring Castiel and Dean to 'a romantic' relationship. The Bond will complete on its own. Their love and unity will teach future angels about love, compassion, respect, and free will."

Lilith nods as she takes in her orders, still not fully grasping what this has to do with her. She chuckles at the fact that all those homophobic asshats would be shitting their pants at knowing that God wants and is allowing his angel to have a sexual and loving relationship with a human male, while having his vessel also be male. Score for Team Free Love.

"Did you say future angels? What do you mean?" Did she hear right? Or was her mind messing with what she thought she heard?

God smiles knowingly and pats Lilith on the back. He looks out at the Rockies along the Montana horizon.  
"The daughter of Gabriel and a mortal. The child of true love's bond. The second most powerful force in my universe will be the mother of the host. The Mother to a new race of angels."

God then looks over at the sheer astonishment on his granddaughter's face.  
"It will be written more cryptically in gospel, but yes, Lilith, this is my master plan for you. Should you choose to forge a different path I will have to eliminate you. Though, since this is a path of fate, you really do not have an option. But trust me, my child; you will want to heed this path." This is absolute in his mind.

Lilith fails to understand. How could something considered an 'abomination', 'filth', 'unnatural' have a destiny like this? How did she deserve this? She was not worthy of the role. But here was the creator, telling her he was giving her the chance at the biggest role. The fact that he chose her.

God shushes her as he pulls her into an embrace, hearing her thoughts of what she thinks she is. He sends the feeling of acceptance into her soul as she sobs into his chest. Never in all of her existence would she come to believe that her grandfather, The Lord, would not only accept her but call upon her to achieve the next biggest mission he as ever sent one of his children on since Jesus' journey to teach Christianity to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please note that this is a Destiel and Sam/OFC fic.** That means that the OFC will be just as important as the Destiel and Sam role. So if it is not your thing to read about an OFC while reading a Destiel story, you should leave now.

**AN 2**: This is a pre season 9 AU meaning that the following events and people do no take place and or do not die. The trials DID end, the gates to hell are closed. Crowley is MIA. The Angels never fell to earth, Metatron does not exist. Abbadon does not exist. Castiel was never turned human. Sam was never possessed by Gadreel. God is back! The Men of Letters do exist and the Winchesters along with Kevin do live in the bunker.

**AN 3**: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, hopefully I'll get some reviews with this one. Again I do not have a Beta so any errors are my own and I do apologize.

I do not own Supernatural and it's characters, all other fictional chapters are my own.

**"Reality is easy. Its deception that's the hard work.- Lauryn Hill"**

**XXX**

El Dorado, Kansas is a small and peaceful suburban town. It's one of those kinds of town where everyone knows everyone, nothing bad happens in these kinds of towns. Especially nothing evil. So the news of a mass murder, labeled satanic would cause quite the stir. Nobody asked questions when Sam and Dean rolled into town posing as FBI. to this town, they where the real deal and they where here to solve this poor crisis.  
The sheriff station was located across from the courthouse a couple blocks away from the police station. That's how these small Midwestern towns did it, you get arrested you get judged all by someone you know living in the same town as you.

It was no surprise really when Sam and Dean entered the sheriff's office, a friendly fresh out of training deputy there to greet them, not even an ounce suspicious at Agent Bradford and agent Di Caprio's arrival. Just glad the big guns where here to help them out.

"I'm deputy Bernard Allen, it's nice to meet you two, were so glad you two showed up, we had some agents blow us off when we told them the details, I'm surprised you two showed up." The nerdy looking deputy mentioned to them as he showed them the way to the Sheriffs' quarter.

Dean glanced at Sam a little weary and a little relieved that no suits actually showed up.

"Ah well were part of the 'odd cases' branch of the department, were that best at it too" Dean said with a tight smile, only to then roll his eyes subtly at the x-files joke Deputy Allen made.

Sheriff Faurcher was one big burly man, obviously spent his days cooped off in his office more then field work. Six foot, much over 200 pounds, burley build, not fat like you see some cops turn out, but husky. Deputy Allen escorted himself out as introductions where made.

"Sheriff Faurcher I'm Agent Di Caprio and this is my partner Agent Bradfrod, FBI. We're here about the homicides in the church across town." Sam spoke with his professional tone. Brows set, mouth firm. Tight handshake. Dean shook the sheriff's hand as well, face serious.

"I'm glad you boys could make it out here, we thought we wouldn't get any aid after I made a call to our local FBI branch. I really cant make heads or tails of this and the people, fucking shit the towns people aren't even going to church anymore, they're so paranoid this is going to happen in fucking grocery store or something." Sheriff Faurcher sat in his seat with a sigh, his face in his hands.

"There is no evidence to show what the victims where killed with, there is no evidence of an attacker getting in. The doors where locked, it was an after service meeting. Fucking hell it looks like a blood bath. What type of satanic bastard rips the hearts out of five innocent people? It wasn't even a full moon I thought those freaks did stuff like this on full moons?" The sheriff looked at Sam and Dean with tired frustrated saddened eyes.

Sam and Dean where both taken back by the Sheriffs' open frustration and use of profanity. Sam squirmed in his seat trying to figured out what to say.

"These monsters don't always kill in time with the lunar circle, sometimes they just do it at random, I'm going to go take a look at the bodies, Agent Di Caprio here is going to check out the crime scene we will call you if we find any leads." Dean muttered as he got out of his seat and shook the sheriffs hand, motioning for Sam to follow him.

**XXX**

The coroner's office is a cold sterile place, it's always how you would imagine it to be, only that aerie feeling you get when you're alone at night around all the dead bodies are nothing compared to starring at a mutilated corpse of a middle aged women who's entrails and heart had been ripped out of her flesh. Sterilizer and blood that's all Dean could smell as he checked the body for evidence of werewolves. The fact that the coroner didn't sew up the body already disturbed Dean a bit as he wondered why anyone would want to leave a body open for this long. But then past knowledge told him that this was how they did it, he'd always see the gruesome after math, not the post autopsy work.

"Sam, I found fibers of hair and a chipped piece of a claw, the body is covered with claw marks, I don't know how these people think it was a mass murder, all these bodies clearly look like an animal attacked them, how's the crime scene look?"

In all honesty the church looked awful, Sam wasn't going to lie, the place was a forensic specialist wet dream. Traces of blood all over the walls and floor even the stained glass windows. Claw and human nail marks where carved into the wood, pews where broken into pieces hell even the alter was destroyed. It was a massacre, this made some horror movies look like child's play.

"it's a disaster Dean, seriously it's a horror scene, I don't think this church is ever going to be cleaned up, they'll have to remodel. I got traces of blood from the victims all over the place, there's claw marks on the floorboards, smashed pews all over, even Jesus is knocked over. How the hell do these people think a human did this, how do they not think some wolves or bears got in here?"

Dean rubbed his face in frustration and sighed over the line, something wasn't right here, normally with so much evidence of an animal attack on a group of people, the other towns people would want to be out hunting the creature, not waiting for the FBI or whoever to catch 'some psycho path'.

"I'm going to call the sheriff, he was intent on this being a massacre done by some freaks not animals, meet me at the motel, oh and Sammy get burgers."

**XXX**

"Sheriff Faurcher can you email me a copy of the crime scene report and send your guys to come clean this up, or have someone rebuild it? I just want to make sure everything matches up. Yeah thanks Sheriff"

When Dean finally made it back to the hotel he noticed Sam just standing there reading something on the door, his gun drawn.

"Sammy what's going on?" worry filled Dean's voice as he made his way over to his brother to see him holding a piece of paper, a note.

"I found this on the door when I got back, Dean something isn't right, someone's watching us"  
Dean peered around his brothers shoulder and read.

"Winchesters, I see you have noticed some oddities with this case. Upon reading the report the sheriff made you will realize that the residents and officers of this town see this as an occult mass murder of types, where you two see it as the work of werewolves. This is how I am allowing it. These people do not need to know what's going on. So with some non human assistant I have allowed the truth to be hidden. How you maybe asking is this possible, well you don't need to know the details now all I will tell you is that I know where the next attack will be, Newton, KS. Tomorrow night pm the park near the local Christian churches. Yes, Winchesters it is werewolves and these aren't any normal wolves."

Dean didn't know what to think, was this some sort of joke being played on them? Where the wolves onto them and messing with them? Was it some sort of angel or demon having some fun with them. Do they show up or say fuck it and possibly allow more people to get murdered. They both knew they needed a plan.

**XXX**

Sam sighed as he closed his laptop, this day was getting crazier and crazier by the minute.  
"well the report is completely off from what I saw, and now this note, I can't make heads or tails of what or who is behind that, maybe we should call Cas and see what he thinks, even has in mind?"

Dean nodded, and felt that little bubble of excitement. As he made his way into the living room of the motel, he really didnt need his brother listening in on his conversations.

"Cas, can you come down here for a second we need your help man."

a flutter of almost silent wings and Dean felt his heart jump at those two famous words.  
"Hello Dean"

Dean smiled up at his angel from his position on the Sofa, patting the seat next to him as he motioned the angel over.

"Hey Cas, take a seat, you weren't busy where you?"

Castiel eyed the seat before he sat down next to his hunter, thighs touching. A second of panic flooded threw him when Dean repositioned himself. Relief flooded threw as Dean faced the angel, tucking his legs underneath him.  
"No just enjoying some 'free time', now what is going on?"

Dean's heart thumped as his legs touched the angels, clearing his throat as he told him about the case.  
"So this case is seriously fucked up. The towns people and sheriff's department think that it was some sort of occult murder, the report states 'satanic' symbols and candles and animal blood where all over the crime scene. Well Sam looked and the place clearly looks like an animal attack. Well we get back here and there's this note tapped to the door"

Dean handed Castiel the note and watched the angels brow furrow as he read the writing.  
"We don't know if it's a prank or these wolves know we're onto them, Cas it's either going to be a trap or it's the real deal and if we don't go more people could die. What do you think man?"

Castiel was surprised, Dean on rare occasions would ask for Castiel's advice, but for Dean to allow him to tell him what he thinks he should do, was a big step. A big step leading to what he didn't know. The feeling it gave Castiel in his stomach and heart was worth the wait.

"I've been scanning the area for wolf activity, and in the past two months there have been attacks in the counties in this part of Kansas, however nothing has seemed as serious or deadly as this. The note Dean isn't fake, the brush strokes of the penmanship and.."

Castiel squinted at the piece of paper closely "traces of finger prints suggest that yes a human wrote this. Either it be hunters or something else I cannot tell. Dean we both know we need to go there and check it out, we can't leave this to chance. I will protect you if it's an ambush, I promise."

Dean just looked at Cas and nodded, a small real smile on his lips at Cas' declaration of protection. That look of adoration he couldn't help but allow to shine through.

"Thanks Cas, I might need you to save my ass."

**XXX**

"Lilith, was all of this needed? They're not going to trust you when they find out this is all made up. You really have taken a shine to this ability, I think you could even out do your father and Lucifer."

God peered over at his granddaughter as he watched her be giddy with excitement. She really was her fathers daughter, full of mischief and well if he was honest a bit of dark side. Tho just like his son, the purest of hearts.

Lilith smiled up at the Creator "I really appreciate that gramps, thank you. You never told me why you're forbidding me to take revenge against Lucifer tho. As for this whole ruse, well I need an entrance! I can't really just show up at their door and announce myself, we both know that would never work."

God sighed as he watched the Winchester brothers try to figure out what was going on to the town around them. His granddaughter really was persistent when it came to finding answers to his plans, honestly it could get annoying.

"Lilith it is an order you will have to obey. Lucifer is still my son, he and Michael are still in that cage for a reason, they need to learn a lesson. As for you're plan for your 'entrance' do what you must, but if any harm comes to the humans there will be consequences."

Lilith nodded, she had to accept that no matter what God would not tell her all his plans for this new Host, that none of this would be an easy journey. Kicking her serious thoughts away Lilith watched from affair as Dean and Castiel talked, clothed legs touched legs and personal space was shared, did they really not know how one another felt? Where they really that blind? Lilith hopped that they wouldn't be as stubborn as her grandfather made it seem.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry this took a while to get out, I was waiting for the hiatus to be over. Turns out tho that the episode tonight didn't air in Chicago due to the Bulls game being on the same channel so now I have to wait till midnight for the CW to have it streaming online :(

Anyway thank you so much to those who read and reviewed as well as faved and followed! The more reviews I get the more I know if I should even still write this.

**AN 2: **Still un beta'd all mistakes are my own.

**Then the Lord said, "My Spirit shall not abide in man forever, for he is flesh: his days shall be 120 years." Genesis 6:1-3**

**XXX**

Sam stared at the night sky, it was more of a charcoal then a midnight black. That was probably from all the smog . He gripped his utility jacket closer to body as he checked the silver rounds in his firearm. He hated the fucking cold, why couldn't they ever do stake outs in warmer cities. Sighing due to his lack of patience he whispered over to his brother.

"I'm starting to think that letter was BS Dean, are you sure Cas believed it?"

Dean who was hauled up in a tree, bundled up in his leather jacket threw a twig at his brothers head.

"Sammy will you shut up. For the 10th time, Cas sensed werewolves in the area and he even said he'd hide out in the distance just in case it was an ambush. Plus you're starting to sound like me."

Sam huffed "it's not that I don't believe Cas Dean. We've just been out here for hours and nothing has shown up, we have hunters that don't like us, it could be a prank. Plus I'm getting a cramp"

Dean sent a glare over to his younger brother. "Oh the princess is getting a cramp, how the fuck do you think i feel, I'm in a damn tree!"

Sam went to bicker back when he heard a flutter of wings. "you two need to be quite, something should be here in a couple minutes, but I'm also sensing something else, its faint but it doesn't feel like werewolves."

The brothers shut up as they looked at the blue eyed angel sitting in the tree next to Dean.

"Can you tell what it is Cas?" Dean asked slight concern in his voice. He didn't like that fact that whatever it was, made Cas feel that he needed to be in the fight.

The angel shook his head, He was about to speak before he detected rustling in the bushes across from them. Drawing his angel blade and nodding over to the Winchesters. "get ready, the wolves are here"

XXX

They where some ugly sons of bitches. There where three of them, the canines even on all fours had to be over four feet tall. Their fur was thick black rough tuffs, Muscled legs and large paws with black razor claws. That wasn't even the most disturbing part, Their muzzles, double the size of a normal wolf lips pulled back in a snarl, two sets of shark like teeth, drenched in blood and slobber. If the hunters didn't know better they would've thought that they looked a lot like the Lycans from the Underworld movies.

"Everyone take a wolf!" Dean yelled as he stood up in the tree. Sam jumped out of the bushes. Both bothers unloaded a clip of silver rounds in two of the wolves, the two wolves that didn't even bother to move, they weren't even affected by the rounds of silver imbedded into their bodies.

"Cas! they're not going down, what the fuck is going on?!"

Dean yelled in panic as he looked over to the angel. The Angel that was pinned by an invisible force to the large oak, unable to move. "Cas!" Dean screamed as his heart raced trying to find out how to get out of the tree and to his angel. Worried that something bad would happen to his Angel.

Sam however was still on the ground, running through bushes, popping off silver rounds as the three wolves, now on two haunches (reaching almost eight feet tall) made their way after him. Panic and adrenaline pumping in his veins "Dean! these aren't normal wolves, what the fuck are they!?"Caught off guard one wolf managed to knock into Sam from behind sending the hunter flying into a tree, his leg cracking on impact. Broken.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, heart in this throat adrenaline pumping through his veins he decided it was now or never. He looked around for a way to get down, finding none he realized he would have to drive into the bushes below. Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill these bastards he thought as he swan dived into the bushes.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled out as he landed, surprisingly not breaking anything but knocking the wind out of him. Dean went to push himself up when he found himself being held down by an invisible force, just like his angel.

"Dean!" Sam screamed out as the wolf that had knocked him down managed to grab a hold of his throat and pinned him up against a large oak, feet dangling a good three feet off the ground. The razor sharp claws slightly digging into his neck, small blood trails dripped down.

"We're what nightmares are made of" the large monster of a wolf snarled out, spit blood and rancid breath hitting Sam in the face. Sam kicked and clawed at the wolfs hand like paw trying to break free. He was running out of breath. The nails slowly gripping deeper and tighter. His mind was fogging up, the fear of death and in this way was clawing at his mind Suddenly lighting struck across the sky and quaked the ground.

The brothers and Castiel watched in amazement as the wolves surrounding Sam let out a howl and the bodies started to distort.  
The watched the canines continue to distort, they swore there minds where playing tricks on them as the three werewolves creatures turned in to puppies.

Sam let in a huge intake of air as he gripped at his throat, and launched into a coughing fit. He cold feel the wounds on his throat start to heal along with his broken leg. Confusion racked his mind as his healed body.

Dean who now was unfrozen pushed himself off the ground, sprinting off into the clearing towards his brother only to be stopped in his tracks after almost tripping over the puppies playing on the ground.

"What the actual fuck? Sam where did the wolves go? What the fuck is going on?!" Dean yelled as he looked around in panic for the werewolves.

XXX

"What's going on Dean-o is there where no wolves to begin with. Just three little puppies and a huge halucination." a female voice called out.

Sam and Dean whipped there heads to see a young women standing there. About 5'5" in height, curvy silhouette, curvy as in a hourglass shape, not over proportioned. Long black hair, shaved on one side. She was holding another puppy in her arms. Dean pulled his gun on the girl.

"who the fuck are you?" He snarled confusion and adrenaline still pumping through his veins, this was one fucked up situation.  
The women just smirked and let the puppy down to go play with his friends. "well aren't you a ray of sunshine." Her amber eyes then flicked over to Sam.

"Sorry there Sammy, I got a little carried away, are you ok?" actual concern filled her voice.  
The taller hunter managed to catch his breath as he took in her appearance and the puppies.

"oh I'm fine, but you didn't answer us, who and what the fuck are you?" Gun now too aimed at the female.

The young women sighed before she smirked, arms folding over her ample chest. "oh i have a feeling you might know what I am." with a snap of her fingers, the two firearms in the hunter's hand turned into lollipops. Not the blowpop kind but those swirly ones you find in candy stores.  
Deans face fell and Sam froze like if he's seen a ghost. Blood froze and a flash of hope sparked in his chest.

"a trickster?"

"She is Nephiliam" Castiel had managed to sneak up on the female his blade pressed against her back. There where not to be any in existence, they where forbidden and if found to be destroyed as they where not to be trusted.

The female smirked as her eyes glowed a gold color instead of blue or grey as nephiliams where rumored to have. She raised her hand and flung Castiel into a nearby tree. Rope and tape appeared out of no where and seemed to hold the angel in place.

"Now now Cassie if I was just a nephiliam would I be able to do that?" a smug smile played on her lips.

Sam and Dean's gun where still raised, aimed on her heart and head ready to shoot.

"You release Cas now you bitch or so help me god I will plant one between your eyes" Dean growled out as he cocked his gun, standing his ground. Intent to kill lacked in his voice. His heart was in his throat he would attack the second any harm came to his angel. His angel? When did his mind start referring Cas to his?

"awe Deano is that any way to treat a lady? Cassie will be fine I just need him to stay put, I could always just send him away. Plus Grandpa might not like you attempting to kill me."

Dean's face crinkled in confusion as he kept the gun on his target  
"what the fuck are you talking about, grandpa. And don't call me that!" He decided he hated nephiliams as much as angels

Sam on the other hand started to lower his gun in awe and step forward Dean looked at him in shock.  
"Sammy what the fuck are you doing?" He hissed out.

"Ah I think Sammy is catching on. However Sam if you move more spot I will have to break your legs, Daddy may have loved you, but I don't know you."

Sam froze, his heart stopped, did he hear her correctly. Dean looked around, seriously confused." Seriously can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

The female looked over to Castiel, while rolling her eyes at the oldest Winchester.  
"You realize it now don't you, if I let you go will you listen.?"

Castiel's eye went from wide in pure astonishment and confusion to completely seriousness as he nodded.  
He was released and looked over at Dean. "Dean love your weapon, she means us no harm, I can feel her grace. Sam can feel it too." It wasn't a request, he was ordering his charge.

Dean reluctantly lowered his weapon at Cas' order. He didn't know what was going on but someone needed to give some answers.  
The young women smiled as her eyes went back to normal.

"Hello Boys, my names Lilly, and Gabriel was my father."

XXX

Wise eyes watched the scene in front of him from the sky, with amusement and slight annoyance at Lilly's theatrics. The creator then recalled a brief conversation he had with Castiel.

"There will be a day my son where you will find yourself in league with a very powerful being, she is to be trusted to the fullest, your destiny Castiel begins with her. Stay by the righteous man's side when you find her. She will guide you, Castiel"

"Yes father, but may I ask what is she?"

The Lord smiled at the angel of Thursday

"You'll know my son when you meet her."


End file.
